Over The Limit
by Da Wong
Summary: If Frank committed suicide for Joe's life, Joe would definitely avenge him, right? If Joe went through all that trouble and Frank comes home one day, after 10 years. Will Joe forgive him? Even if Frank is an alleged criminal?
1. My Death, For You

Unlike my other Hardy boys fic, this on is based on Undercover Brothers. Of course, I prefer reading this series better than the original and Case files. But... yeah, there are the original minor characters because Joe and Frank don't seemingly have close friends in the new series.

**JOE**

"Frank! NO!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He was only a few meters away, but it felt like he was thousands.

My 'fellow' gang members held me back firmly. We were busted.

ATAC had send us out to go undercover as gang members in a city full of violence. Frank and I had decided to cover more ground and we set out joining two different gangs. Those two gangs had turned out to be enemies in the long run.

I attempted to jerk out of the criminals' grips, but they were 250 pounds of pure muscle, which meant they were about a hundred times stronger than me.

We were found with each other when we were trading information. Now, MY boss, wanted one of us to die, to prove the other innocent. I wanted to fight, but Frank didn't want me to get killed. He told them he would die. Damn big brothers.

Frank was standing at the edge of a rocky cliff, holding a gun to his head. I shook at the thought of my very own brother falling into the rocky, not to mention, extremely dangerous tides.

"FRANK! NO!!!" I shouted again, still, my voice wasn't reaching him. I kicked at the shins of our foes, I wanted to save my brother.

The man in front of me, between Frank and I chuckled, but didn't take his eyes off my shaking brother, "Joe, Joe" he tsked, "This is what you get. I assume you are the Hardys'. No wait, I KNOW you are the Hardys. I almost killed Fenton years ago. Too bad he got away," I could see him smirk even though his back was to me, "Maybe Fenton's Junior will do. Shoot, Frank. Shoot to save your precious baby brother!"

I saw the fear on Frank's face crystal clear. He managed a scared smile at me.

I yanked at my bounds again. I was still stuck.

My brother nodded once and turned around to face the sea slowly. It was all like a movie. Slow motion, but everything was still just going too fast.

_Oh no... Frank won't! He definitely has a plan. He always has a plan. He will save us. Both of us. _I tried to convince myself that we would survive. Just like in all our other missions. _We were the good guys and good guys always win, right?_

With shaking fingers, he cocked the deadly weapon. _Nonono... Frank! Run. He's going to run, he's going to get away. _I really was trying to kid myself. There were at least 20 fully loaded guns pointed at him. One was also at my head. But that was the least of my worries.

And he pulled the trigger.

The bang was so loud, it felt like it was ripping my skull apart. I just closed my eyes. This was probably end of the Hardy brothers.

I opened them again to see the last of my brother. His lifeless body was in midair, falling to the jagged rocks. Blood... trailing down with him.

He met the tides, and it swept him away. His rag doll like body floated up once, and he disappeared. Likely forever.

I stopped breathing. All I did was stare at the spot my brother was in midair a second ago. This was a nightmare wasn't it? I'll waking up about... NOW!

No... He was dead. There was no way he survived. Even if he didn't shoot himself, the waves and rocks would've killed him. _Death... it scared me._

Frank had just killed himself for the sake of me. His annoying little brother. _Death... it happened._

My brother's killer walked up to me. His eyes were filled with pleasure. Guilty Pleasure. My mind was still whirling as if it was being turned around and around.

I still didn't take my eyes off the spot where Frank had been. The murderer was going to kill me. I was going to with Frank now... _I'm scared._

The gang leader patted my cheek roughly and grabbed my hair. He yanked my head up to his gruesome face.

I would've spit in his face, but my mouth was dry.

"Careless for you guys," He smiled, "I will tell you my name now," The point of our ATAC mission was to reveal the identities of the leaders, that WAS our mission. Now I couldn't care less.

"It's Marco, Marco. And you are now, Polo," He joked, "Better stay out of our business, or I'll make you suffer."

The guards let me go and gravity pulled me down. The murderer yanked my hair once and let me fall.

They trampled over me and left.

Now I was alone. Alone to mourn.


	2. Die, Dying, Dead?

**FRANK**

All I could think about was pain. Pain everywhere.

My body was useless, the tides smashed me against rocks and pulled me under the water.

My head pounded since a paint ball exploded into my skull. I faked my death.

I had called Chet Morton and Tony Prito to meet me in the cave just under the cliff. That's why I told the gang leader to meet me here at this place. The tides looked dangerous, they were, but they weren't killer. The surface of the protruding rocks looked rocky, but from water's view, they were quite smooth. Everything about my plan worked perfectly, everything except the appearance of Joe.

I had tried to tell him by Hardy telephy, but by the look on Joe's face, it hadn't worked. I just hoped that he didn't do anything too desperate to avenge me.

I opened my mouth to call out to my friends, but only salt water came in.

I choked and tried to lift myself onto a rock.

My arms gave out and a flopped back into the water. It was hopeless, I needed to get out soon though. Anymore and I'd get even more exhausted and drown.

I stopped resisting the force and let myself be carried to someplace only god knows. I stayed afloat and soon the water became calm. Calm enough for Chet to spot me.

"FRANK!!! Tony! Go over there!" My best friend's voice rang out and echoed off the mini canyons, then the motor of Tony's boat started and it stopped in front of me and hands reached out to pull me up.

I was so cold I could barely concentrate enough to speak.

"J-Joe," I stuttered pathetically, "F-find Joe!"

Tony revved up the boat again and Chet lead me into the cabin and helped my freezing body onto the bed. He had just handed me dry clothes when Tony shouted for him to go out to the deck. I changed with effort and covered myself with the warm sheet on the bed.

Devon Hunter. The leader of the most organized and largest drug smuggling gang in the country. How he had found out we were exchanging information was a puzzler. We were extra careful on this mission and Joe was actually paying attention. I didn't get it. We had let in absolutely no one and we met after midnight.

But there was really no advantage in trying to tire myself out now. I left my mind blank until Chet came in with the Prito's famous chicken soup... That's when the real trouble started.

A loud bang resounded around the area.

Someone was shooting at us!

Tony rushed in and pulled me up, "Move it guys!" Both he and Chet heaved me towards the port, away from the apparent side the shooter was.

Another bang echoed off the mountains and the window of the boat cabin exploded onto the floor.

Chet`s face was full of worry, "Frank, up for a swim?"

I stared at him in confusion, but the ship jerked one way and I fell down onto the deck. My body was still frozen from the cold waters.

Tony ran back to the wheel, "Chet, get Frank to safety. I'll lure them farther away and meet up with you two," He grunted as he made a sharp left, "Hurry."

Chet wasted no time. He grabbed my arm and together, we dived into the freezing water... again.


	3. Revenge

**Joe**

The past few weeks crawled by like a blur. Everyday, I existed. My big brother was gone. I couldn't sleep and eating was troubling. Iola was on the brink of breaking up with me because I didn't even try to notice her now. No wait, she did break up with me. But it wasn't as if I cared. My brother is the closest person to me... was... What was the point of dating when my partner was gone?

_"He's just your brother," she had screamed, "Will you just snap out of it? Everyone's sad enough without Frank, we don't want to worry about you too. Enjoy yourself, and then you'll heal." Heads turned toward us in the pizza plaza.  
_

_At the time, I hated her more than anything, "You can't tell me what to do," I got up from our table and put my hands in my pockets. I wanted to start for the door, but__ Iola scrambled towards me and cradled my face with her hands and in a seductive voice she hushed, "I'll help you heal Joe. You can forget about Frank and this pain, I want to help." She leaned in as if she was going to kiss me._

_I jerked from her grasp and pushed her away, "Go away will you? I'd rather see Frank alive than see your face." I knew how those words would burn.  
_

_With a slap, she left me._

_...Like I wanted._

It is me against the world.

**-Flash Back End-**_  
_

ATAC hasn't tried to be in contact with me since the incident, but I had the horrid feeling that I, already, was fired. The whole world knew my identity now.

School was out of the question. I practically didn't go. And if I went, I did nothing but rebel. I didn't go to classes and I didn't do homework. Friends had given up on trying to include me. I watched as my grades went from excellent to fails. The whole world scolded me and lectured me about how my future will be ruined. Wow... my future is already ruined.

Mom, Aunt Trudy, and Dad were fed up with me. I hated them. They are trying to forget about Frank. I couldn't stand being in a room with them. Pretending everyday was the same. The funeral was already done and over with so they didn't remember the boy that used to live in this house in Bayport.

"Joe dear, why are you not going out with your friends. Tony, Chet, Phil and Biff have called multiple times," Mom sat me down on the couch and sat down herself, "Iola has been worried." I glared at her. I could barely hear a trace of sadness in her soft voice, "Go see them."

Aunt Trudy looked up from her knitting, "Joe, go with your friends. The kitchen's overloading without Chet here to eat it," She looked back down and the loud clicking of metal against metal started again.

Dad sighed and started up to stairs, "Joe, just go and hang out with your friends. I'll let you take the car."

I didn't heed to them, I followed Dad upstairs and turned left to Frank's bedroom while he entered his office._  
_

I smiled sadly as I leaned on the door frame of Frank's room.

_Spotless_... Mom had cleaned it. Frank was a clean geek, but... it was tainted with unusual cleanness, like those show rooms._ Rage boiled in my skin._

I entered and sat on the clean sheets. Not Frank's. _My skin burned._

The pillow... it smelled like detergent, not Frank. _I snapped._

I need out. I needed to be away from these heartless people. Even IF ATAC didn't send me out to get the bastards... well, I send myself. I knew it was suicide, but I needed to either get revenge for Frank or get out of this world and join Frank. I simply CANNOT survive without him.

I rushed to the room next to Frank's... mine, took out a suitcase and dumped some clothes into it. Some ATAC gadgets were still with me so I also dumped it in. I hadn't noticed Dad come in until he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really think that's a good idea son?" He held onto me firmly, "Frank wouldn't want you to do something so pointless, will you just stop acting by impulse and start thinking for once? Don't go."

Being the creator and a frequent adviser to ATAC, I should have known dad was going to be so informed and aware.

"Dad, I have no choice. I can't even smile without Frank. I don't know how to freaking feel happy because I know he won't be here to scold me when I do something pointless. And knowing that his murderers are out there and are still smuggling..." I shuddered, "I want to kill them."

Dad turned me around and forced me to stare into the face of a older form of Frank, His dark eyes flashed, "Don't do anything so rash. Do you remember your dream? To become a Investigator like me. Don't you remember saying that? JOE!" He shook me, "Do anything like killing... Even if you don't get killed, the justice system will get you."

"DAD! I said I wanted to be a Investigator with Frank! I intended for him to be my partner," I rubbed my temples, "Do you really think I can carry out my dream without the other half of my team gone? Justice... DO YOU SEE JUSTICE? Frank's dead and they've already given up the search for the murderers."

I eased his hand off my shoulder, finished up packing, and stuffed all my earnings into my wallet. About a few thousand dollars... it'll get me through.

"Son," My father sighed, "Don't do anything rash, just promise me okay?" He had given up on trying to persuade me. I was certain he thought I would wimp out and come back home...

The pressure of silence took over the room. Then the phone rang and someone picked it up.

I lifted my suitcase off the bed and wheeled it past my father. Then I lifted it it down the stairs. "I'll try to remember."

Leaving my belongings in the front doorway, I headed to the kitchen for some nonperishable food.

Mom saw while she was putting down the phone, "Joe," I felt dread in her voice, "What the hell are you doing?"

Without answering I grabbed some chips, chocolate and water bottles and stuffed it into the empty backpack I held. Next I headed out the kitchen and went to the garage. Mom still followed me.

"Joe, what..." her voice faded and Dad came to stand next to her. Arm around her.

I grabbed the axe and chose some tools like screwdrivers. Next, I took the flashlight. Chances are that I didn't need to use all that but just in case. That was all stuffed into my backpack too. The large lock back knife was stuffed into my sock.

My parents let me through and I took the handle of my suitcase yet again. By now, all the sobbing sounds my mother made had lured Aunt Trudy here.

"What in the... heavens Joe, what are you doing?" The retired English teacher freaked, "I hope you're not going to do what I think..."

I sighed, I had put up with enough of this crap, "Sorry. I'm going to find Frank's murderers. I can't stand it. I have to do something. If the police aren't then I am." I let go of my belongings for the last time and hugged my three family members. My mother kept on sobbing and my aunt glared.

My father... I never knew he could look so sad...

Before I could feel any guilt, I took my things and stepped out the door. The taxi I had called before hand was pulled up on the curb. I stepped in. And the taxi driver drove away from the place I had lived and grown up in.

All of a sudden, I knew how my father felt just then. _Another son gone.

* * *

_All done in 30 min and with SOMEONE... ahem ahem... disturbing me on msn... but anyways. I do hope u realized the girlfriend part was past. And THANK YOU! to the people outta the ... hundreds that actually reviewed... well please do it again =) Frank's POV next and oh Chet and Tony... nvm, you'll see =)


	4. The Game

**Frank ****POV****:**

Chet and I sat in the empty shack he called shelter, if I wasn't suffering from a minor, yet painful concussion, maybe I'd call it liveable. Maybe in the middle of nowhere liveable... but still. Don't get me wrong, I was grateful and all to Chet and Tony… but…

"Frank! I'm going out to get food... And to see if..." Chet gulped and unlatched the wooden door, "And to see." His face drooped.

Although he didn't continue, I knew what he meant. Tony didn't come meet us. Chet wanted to see if Tony was in a hospital, injured or something.

I didn't want to say this to my innocent friend, but Tony was probably dead. Chet knew it too, but he just didn't want to believe it. Death wasn't his thing.

We would have been to, if we didn't have luck on our side. It still amazed me that both Chet and I came out of the water unharmed. I literally thought that I was in heaven we reached land, but I had come back to my senses when more gun shots hit the water at my feet. I mean, heaven was supposed to be peaceful.

I wish I hadn't pulled Tony and Chet into all this. I don't deserve having such good friends…

I really didn't take the time to express how much I appreciated having Tony as a friend. He had helped me enormously throughout the years, with the homework I missed while I was away on missions for ATAC and even while I was on a case, not only did he help me without question, but he was successful everytime.I had known the computer genius since pre-school, all those times we hung out together... it was my fault one of my closest friends were dead. Another reason I had to arrest Hunter. And another reason I had to move on.

Chet chuckled nervously, I had completely forgotten he was there, "Well... I'm off."

He was scared; scared that maybe once he puts a foot out this door, someone will be there with a gun to his head. And I really didn't blame him, because there is a big chance many men we out to kill the both of us. I also didn't deny that we were in danger when my poor friend asked, better to be aware than sorry.

"Here," I got off the bed despite the pain in my head, and reached under the bed to find something hard and cold, "Take this," I handed him my only weapon; a mere lock-back knife. Although it was nothing against any guns, but it was something.

Chet stared at it as though if he touched it, it would suddenly unlock and stab him, "N-No... Frank, you need it more than me," He cracked the door open, "I'll be fine."

The shack was so small, it only took 2 strides to get to the door, "Take it," I shoved the knife into my friend's hand, "Anyways, I'll be sleeping by the time you'll get back," I opened the door a little more, "You need it."

Still seeing his scared, yet brave look, he clearly wanted to play hero, but was still freaked. I sighed, and grabbed a letter that was wedged between two mouldy floor boards, "Buy a roll of stamps and find some kind of envelop and address this to my house... it's for Joe. I... wanted to send it earlier, but I didn't want myself to be identified."

Chet clutched the knife and shoved the letter in this jacket pocket, "Fine," he stepped out and stared at me for some time. This was probably his fourth trip to the city and he was still like this, but this time it was with a knife; this time with something that may inflict pain. Something that reminded him about how much danger he was in, "Well... see you."

"Yeah," I mumbled. _Please, make it back. I don't want to hurt another friend._ I didn't return Chet's "see you" because chances are, I might not see him again, "I… think you should go back to Bayport now."

Chet grinned, "You wish," and with another firm "see you," he stalked out.

Once my chubby friend blended in to the night's shadows, I closed the door and latched it tight again. I'd trade places with him any day I want to know what is happening in the real world... but I was more wanted, more hated.

I wandered around the 10 by 10 meter room and finally I settled down and sat on the single creaky rocking chair. My head hurt like- I didn't even have the energy to swear.

Devon Hunter. He was an evil man, and out of the many people I have seen kill, he was the most cold-blooded. On the outside, he was the CEO of a formal, legal business in New York. Maybe that's what made Joe and I fail this mission. CEO Devon Hunter was successful, he got along with others well... he was the last person you'd think to commit murder, the last person you'd think to commit crime.

His underground alias made me look like a god; yet this CEO character... he was...

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and glass whizzed past my face. Pieces dug into my skin, it hurt, but I came to my senses and I immediately drove myself down to the floor.

Time past slowly and then I finally thought everything was safe, slowly, I got to my feet.

And froze. Someone had started laughing. I swirled around. And in the eerie moon light, I saw a man standing just a mere metre from the broken window, bow in one hand, an arrow in the other. The gleam he had in his eyes made my blood run cold. _Like a maniac._

He raised his final arrow and chucked weakly so that it landed to my left. Then he vanished. One second he was there, one second he was gone.

I sat back down on the ground. Unguarded and unarmed in the cursed room. The man was gone now. He could have killed me, but he didn't. I wasn't going to die. Not tonight anyways. If my death date was to be today, I'd already be in a coffin.

Still shocked, I noticed an arrow stuck to the back of the rocking chair.

_Didn't doubt my skills have you, Hunter?_

There was something wrapped around the steel weapon. A piece of paper. _What a classic way of sending a message. _

I ripped the arrow out and broke it in half. Maybe I have just acquired Joe's temper, since he wasn't here to freak out.

I unrolled the paper as I read,

And I think I died a little.

_Hardy,_

_Having fun? How do you like my little game? Don't worry, it's not the end. Our next game will be much more entertaining. Let's just say it starts with a Joe and ends with a Hardy._

_Signed by, your friend _

_P.S. Play fair or something may happen to your dearest._

Anger raged inside me and I plucked the other arrow from the floor boards. How dare Hunter threaten me with Joe's life. I would have thrown it out the window with all my strength, but something cold dripped onto my wrist.

I look down to see blood running down my arm.

But it wasn't my own.

It was from the finger that was tied to the arrow.

* * *

Review?


End file.
